


The Grass is Always Greener...

by KisaTM



Series: Fox and Hound [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :D, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BornHalf-ghoul!Kanek, Escape, M/M, Master/Pet, Raised in CCG AU, Sad, The AU dream that keeps me from posting on my other story, This shouldn't go in tags, Whatever Angst is, Why can't I focus, Wut r tags for again?, ghoul!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a horrible person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mommy?" Kaneki came home to find his mother not moving. He nudged her, be she didn't react. She wasn't breathing and was cold to the touch. "M-mommy!" He wailed realizing she was dead.

A few days later his aunt came by for her allowance. She knocked on the door, but Kaneki didn't answer. His mom told him not to answer anyone if he's eating. His aunt banged on the door and called out his mother's name. He swallowed another mouthful and tore another bloody chunk out. 

.....

(Click). A scream. Sirens. A blanket and bad tasting liquid. A ride to his aunt's. A muzzle. Chains. A cage.

These were the things he remembered. It happened like a flash and for a time he cried. Then fell asleep , forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shh, it's down here." A voice whispered. There was shuffling and a light was turned on. His aunt put a white sheet over his cage, because she thought he was creepy. Staring at her well washing clothing. Maybe she's going to start the washer? Kaneki like that sound, he found it soothing. Though other times she wash shoes in it and dry them in the dryer, that he didn't like. Mostly because she'd run it well he was trying to sleep.

"Are you sure about this? You dad said not to go near it." A different voice whispered. Kaneki's uncle is a brute of a man. He'd come down the stairs reeking of alcohol and take advantage of him. He'd threaten to call the CCG and have him killed if he bit him. He would make crude jokes and rude remarks about people, saying how happy he was that he had the perfect trash can to get rid of people who piss him off. He would throw a piece of meat into his cage once in awhile. Kaneki was just glad that he never got the hot water pipe fixed, because he'd always forget to bring water.

"Okay, here's the monster I was telling you about!" Kaneki squinted when the light fully hit his face. Yuuichi Asaoka, his cousin was standing in front of the cage with his friends. Yuuichi, didn't know of Kaneki's existence until recently and Kaneki could here him being yelled at for even going down into the cold basement. Since Kaneki had trouble controlling his Kakugan, Yuuichi thought he was a monster that lived under beds or closets. Once he came down, well Kaneki was eating. After that Yuuichi tried to give him pieces of raw frozen pork and beef, just because he found it interesting to watch him eat. Of course, he couldn't eat that, which would make Yuuichi mad and he'd spray him with water. Then he would get in trouble with his uncle, because he'd think Kaneki wet himself. But if he did eat it, he'd immediately get sick and vomit whatever little meat he had previously.

"Ah, man, why does it look so... so human?" One of the kids asked as he grabbed the bars to his cage. "I dunno man it's kind of fuck up that it looks like that."

"H-hu-man..." The word tasted sour on his tongue and his under-used voice was so dry. He was happy that someone compared him to a human and not a monster.

"Christ, it talks!" They all jumped back.  
Kaneki gave a weak smile, maybe Yuuichi or one of his friends could get him water. He started getting headaches and his uncle would muzzle him when he was let out to use the basement toilet. He was very thirsty.

"W-a-te-r." He rasped gently. "P-lea-se..."

"Man this thing is fucked up." One of the kids shook their head. "It looks human and can mimic our voices. Dad always said ghouls were these monsters that'll take you from your bed well your sleeping if your bad. But, for them to look like this, Christ they could be everywhere!"

"Y-Yuu-ichi?" He stared at his cousin and tried to reach out to the spray bottle tied to his hip. The chain on his wrist only let his hand past the bars. His cousin grabbed the bottle, then suddenly sprayed him in the eye with it. "EEEE!" He covered his face and backed up into the far corner of his cage.

"No, bad!" Yuuichi yelled at him.

"Whoa!" His friends gasped. "Did you see that, it tried to grab you! Those things are child stealing monsters!"

"Yuuichi!" His aunt yelled from upstairs. "You better not be in the fucking basement again! I told you that thing is dangerous!"

"Come on mom." Yuuichi called back. "The guys just wanted to see him! It's not like we're standing in his cage!"

"I told you not to go near that thing!" She yelled back. "It killed our aunt and don't think it won't attack you too!"

"Le-ave..." Kaneki sobbed. "Pl-ea-se..."

"Shut up." Yuuichi sprayed him again. "Stupid ghoul..."

Yuuichi then went back up stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's winter. Kaneki can tell, the small window above his cage has frozen over. It wasn't completely shut so the ice almost reached his cage. He was sleeping for a few days, the light-headedness getting to him. He move to crack his back and pulled to hard on the chains. They broke. Surprised he ended up breaking all of them on accident.

Kaneki finally stood up in his cage, almost falling over from the unfamiliar position. At least his uncle wasn't there forcing him to crawl. He knew he was going to get in trouble if his aunt or uncle caught him like that. He had to escape before they find him.  
He finally could reach the latch to his cage, and after breaking the lock he opened it. He stepped out on the cold cement and carefully went up the stairs, making sure his shackles stayed quiet. He pressed his ear against the door, he couldn't hear anything. So, he quietly pushed it open. He stepped out into the kitchen. He was so thirsty, and jumped onto the counter by the sink. He turned the sink knob to hard and broke it off. Water sprayed every where and he began downing large gulps of it, barely stopping for air.

"Ahhh!" His aunt came down the stairs, and screamed. Surprised, Kaneki took on last gulp of water and jumped on the table breaking and knocking over whatever dishes were on it. He then jumped past his aunt and was chased around the living room by his uncle. A chain on his leg was caught and his uncle dragged him back. He twisted his body and bit down on his uncle's hand, forcing him to let go. The next thing Kaneki did was jump through the window out into the snow. He could hear sirens in the distance. Panicked, he ran down the street, blood covering his tattered shirt.  
He continued to run until he ended up in a snowy alley. He was so scared, he didn't want to die. He sat in a dark corner and sobbed. His imaginary friend tormenting him with lies. They weren't friends, they were demons that called him a evil monster. He was so alone.

He smelled the air. He recognized that smell, like it came from someone he knew. But, at the sametime didn't. Kaneki got up and slowly went to investigate it. Around the corner stood two humans. One with blue hair and the other had brown. They were talking.

"Okay Arima, this is your first solo." The brown haired human said. "It's just a baby, so capture should be simple. Just use the bait, then strike once it's distracted. After we extract the Kakuhou, we'll put it out of it's misery."

"Yes, sir." The blue on was holding a long stick and a container. Kaneki recognized the smell was coming from that human. The brown haired human nodded, and left. 

The blue haired one looked around the alley and in Kaneki's direction. Kaneki hid behind the building quickly hoping he wasn't spotted. He covered his face hoping the human didn't come over, he was done with humans being so mean to him. His nose twitched as a sweet smell filled his nose and made his stomach growl. He looked over the edge and the human had opened the container. The human was facing the other direction. The yummy smell slowly infecting his thoughts and made him start drooling.  
Kaneki quietly and slowly walked towards the smells. He looked around carefully, as he moved towards the human. Stopping every time the human moved. He finally made it to the container. It had a small piece of meat floating in pink liquid. But, instead of taking it he reached out and grabbed the human's pant leg.

"D-daddy?" Kaneki said looking up at the human, that seem surprised. He pressed his head into the human's calf and cried softly. "Daddy, I'm scared..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Arima, any luck in..." Arima's squad leader started to ask when the teen walked up to him. He was holding the small ghoul in his arms. It was asleep against his chest. "You caught the little monster it seems. I guess we used enough suppressants in the bait to knock it out. It wasn't too much of a struggle? It is just a little guy."

"It called me it's dad." Arima said. "Then passed out after eating the bait. Why would it do that?"

"Hmm, it seems the quinque might have come from the same family." His squad leader thought. "The scientists, think ghouls use their noses more then their eyes when identifying each other. I guess that quinque I gave you came from a ghoul related to this little guy."

"That seems a little... Mean." Arima looked down at the ghoul snuggling against his chest. "You wanted me to hit this thing with what could have been it's parent. I wouldn't enjoy being struck by my mother's dead body..."

"Think of it more as a ghoul scolding it's offspring." His leader chuckled. "It did call you dad, not the quinque. It's too young to tell the difference yet. As far as it's concerned that's just your Kagune, not it's father's body. It common for Rinkaku to strike or pick up their offspring with their Kagune to discipline them, it wouldn't have hated you if you did attack it. Not that it matters if it likes you or not. It'll be dead after we see what it's Kagune looks like."

"Hmm..." Arima hummed, as he brought the ghoul over to the transport cage and set the small ghoul into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaneki woke up in a room with white walls. He was on a thin mattress and wearing white clothing. His shackles were gone, but his collar felt a little bulky now. He could feel it had a weird shape and could just barely see a light that flicker between red and green. He got down from the ledge he was on and stood on the clean marble floor. It wasn't as cold as the snow or the basement was. He wandered around and walked up to the black shiny door. He touched it and suddenly a buzzer went off. He backed up as the door made a bunch of loud clanking sounds, then opened after releasing a white mist.

The door was fairly thick and he carefully looked outside. There was a large room with five white other pillars with doors and marble flooring. It was fairly empty, the only thing he saw was a colourful rug with a small boy playing with blocks on it. He stepped out into the room and the door behind him closed with a hollow boom. He jumped away from it.

"Hello." He looked behind him to see the boy had moved and was standing a few feet away. He had blond hair and two Kakugans. He smiled when Kaneki looked at him and held out his hand. "You smell pretty! Want to be friends? I'm Hide!"

"Hi... de..?" Kaneki looked at the small boy. He was wearing the same thing as Kaneki. Was this someone like him, a bad monster? Kaneki looked away shyly.

"Are you okay?" This Hide now was in front of him as bent down to look at his face. "Why are you sad?"

"W-we're monsters..." Kaneki whispered. "We are wrong to live..."

"Awe, did one of the humans say that to you?" Hide suddenly gave him a hug. "Don't listen to those meanies! Humans lie all the time, it's easier to ignore that. Even though we still need to listen to them..."

"Listen to them?" Kaneki asked. "Isn't the CCG going to kill us?"

"Not if we do what they say!" Hide smiled. "The human who brought you here gets to decide when you die. The other humans can't do anything as long as we keep our owners happy! My human calls himself Mr. Shinohara. He's very nice when he visits me, even though he killed my mom and dad. Who's your human?"

"I-I don't know..." Kaneki thought. "He smelled like daddy... And he had blue hair and glasses..."

"He must of just killed your dad." Hide suggested. "I thought Mr. Shinohara was my mom, because he was covered with her blood. He told me bad ghouls are killed, when they misbehave. Mom and dad were bad so they had to die..."

"I never seen my daddy before." Kaneki said. "The human just smelled like that... My mommy died in the livingroom. I found her after I came home from playing in the park..."

"Oh, man. That's rough, at least I know who killed my parents..." Hide patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe your owner can be your dad? Might get on his good side. Then when you fuck up, you'll just get scolded and not have to go get sharpened."

"What's that?" Kaneki asked.

"They take you to this room if you're being bad and hurt you." Hide shrugged. "I was only in there once and a mean human just stuck a needle in my eye, then broke my hand over and over, until I said sorry. I was angry at Mr. Shinohara, because of what he did to my mom. He made her into one of those sticks they carry around and I had a temper tantrum. I haven't been in there since. I think when the doctors cut me open to see my insides is painful enough..."

"They cut us open?" Kaneki was worried and grabbed at his shirt. "Why?"

"To see how we work." Hide smiled. "We heal very fast and it's hard to see how we work if we are dead. The doctors like to keep us alive and awake to see how our insides react to different things. But, they give us this yummy jello later!"

"You're funny." Kaneki giggled at how positive Hide stayed well telling him all of this.

"Really? I thought I was Hide?" Hide laughed as well. "That a side... You haven't told me your name still."

"I'm..." He hesitated a little. "I'm Kaneki."

"Well, nice to meet you pretty Kaneki!" Hide grabbed and shook his hand. "Hey do you want to play with the blocks the doctors left with me? We could build a castle! I'll be the princely knight and you can be the beautiful princess!"

"O-okay?" Kaneki said as he was dragged towards the mat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Binkaku 7-47, has shown positive reactions towards, Rinkaku 12-38." A scientists said into the recorder as he wrote what he saw on the video feed and through the one way window. "Two natural enemy RC Types... Age may be a factor... Cases may change during puberty... Will see if experiment can extend into early adulthood... If contact can be maintained during other tests..."

"The Rinkaku is a half, isn't it?" Another scientist looked at her notes. "I'm surprised the Binkaku didn't try to attack it yet..."

"7-47 is a interesting ghoul, it displays some emotional intelligence." Another one sighed. "It's also crafty, and observative... More likely it's trying to gauge the usefulness of the weaker Rinkaku. Once it finds nothing of value, I'm sure it'll return to natural behavior. It's already submitting to us willingly, so it is smart enough to find the path of least resistance. Once the Rinkaku let's down it's guard, that's when it'll attack."

"We'll keep them separated well they sleep." The female scientist put down her report. "Can't have them killing each other when they are sleeping. Young Arima's heart will be broken."

"I'm surprised he requested ownership." One of them laughed. "Poor son, can kill a full grown with ease, but sees a little bastard his frigid heart thaws a little."

"He'll get over it quick." Another smiled. "It's hard when they come out calling for their parents or mistaking you for one. Ghouls do see the world through their noses when that small... Oh, well just gives us the opportunity to condition them to work with us for a little while. Their noses are better trackers than any hound we've trained in the past. Can find a single drop of blood in a crowd of over three thousand."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Warrrhhh!" Hide said pouncing on Kaneki who was looking through the box of toys. "I've captured the princess!"

"I thought knights save princesses?" Kaneki said. "The dragons are the ones that steal the princesses."

"Ooh! I can do dragon!" Hide laughed. A bright green tentacle appeared and tickled Kaneki's nose.

"That is that thing?" Kaneki backed away startled.

"My tail!" Hide laugh turning around and swaying the body length tentacle that came out of his backside. "Dragons have tails right? Or am I doing this wrong? Kaneki?"

"D-do, can I do that?" Kaneki asked confused. "Make a tail?"

"You should." Hide cocked his head to the side. "Didn't your mom show you how?"

"No, my mommy was a human." Kaneki looked disappointed. "She couldn't if she tried... Humans can't do that..."

"Hmm..." Hide walked behind him and lifted his shirt. Then touched his back.

"What are you doing?" Kaneki looked behind him. "Your hands are cold!"

"I'm trying to find where yours comes out..." He felt up Kaneki's back. "This will hurt a little, but you'll get used to it. I can't feel when mine comes out anymore..."

"Wha-Ow!" Kaneki shot out of Hide's grip. The blond had blood on his hand and licked it.

"You taste good." Hide laughed.

"What did you do?" Kaneki put a hand on his back and was met with something slimy curling around his arm. "Eww..."

"You have two!" Hide exclaimed. "Awe, I just have a single boring one... Lucky!"

"Huh?" Kaneki looked behind him and saw two bright red tentacles coming from under his shirt. They were scaley and twisted around trying to garb anything close to them. He spun around trying to see them better, but almost fell on his back. The new appendages turned that into a backflip. "Oh!?"

"Whoa! Cool!" Hide clapped impressed. "You're an acrobat!"

"Really?" Kaneki smiled embarrassed. "I-"

A buzzer went off and Hide dissolved his tail.

"Quick!" He gasped. "Get rid of them! Humans are coming!"

"How do I do that?" Kaneki said panicked. His two tentacles waving around erratically.

"Uh, just calm down!" Hide blurted out. "Relax and think of something happy?!"

"I-I'll try..." Kaneki exhaled and tried to calm down.

"7-47." A man in a white coat stood in front of them. "Please return to your cell."

"Awe, man..." Hide whined. "See you later Kaneki!"

He then ran off to one of the large black doors. It made the loud clanging sound and release of steam , before opening. Hide went inside and waved at Kaneki as the door slammed shut and locked.

"12-38, your owner will be here shortly." The man said looking down at the tiny ghoul. Kaneki wasn't able to get rid of the tentacles and instead hid them under his shirt. He was too nervous to retract them.


	5. Chapter 5

Arima stepped into the large room. It wasn't as big as the hall were the adult ghouls were allowed to roam in Cochlea, but large enough for the two current baby ghouls that were contained there. The one Arima captured was standing on a colorful flower shaped mat with children's toys scattered everywhere. It looked nervous and wouldn't keep it's line of site on anything in particular.

"Ah, Mr. Arima." The scientist turned around. "I'm glad you can make it, have you decided what you'd like to call 12-38?"

"Haise." Arima said. He was tasked with giving his ghoul a name, as part of the experiment that will replace the regular hounds they use with captured young ghouls. The plan is to condition ghouls capture around the ages of five and younger, to fight for and obey the CCG. They will be put on a diet of their own kind and trained to assist in eliminating other ghouls. If the project is a success more ghouls maybe recruited to be used. "Sasaki Haise."

"Excellent." The scientist smiled. "A better name then what Mr. Suzuya came up with. Poor 7-47, has to live with Himawari Patchi... Well, if you have any problems with Haise, just use that remote we gave you prior. It'll administer a shock to him, if he gets out of line."

The scientist left Arima and the ghoul. For awhile they just stared at each other, the ghoul being the first to break-eye contact. It wandered over to the box of toys, two tiny red Kagune tentcales slipped from under it's shirt as it pulled out a stuffed bear that was almost as big as it was. Then it walked up to Arima, almost tripping over the bear's body and held it up to him. Arima raised an eye-brow and took the stuffed animal. The ghoul then ran back to the toy box. It looked behind it and ran back over to Arima who didn't move. Then went back.

This time Arima walked over to the mat and the ghoul smiled, before going into the toy bin again. This time it pulled out a large stuffed dog. The ghoul then sat down on the mat and looked up at him.

"..." Arima stared at the tiny ghoul and it tilted it's head.

"... Your that human that saved me." The ghoul said hugging it's toy. "You smell different... But, are the same. Thank-you."

"What do you mean?" Arima asked.

"You're sad." The ghoul said quietly. "I know your not my real daddy. But, you're sad just like when you found me. Hide said you will kill me, when you don't like me anymore. But, my aunt and uncle did worse things to me, and they always hated me. I can die."

"You have relatives?" Arima questioned.

"They are mean to me." The ghoul played with the plush. "Because I ate mommy, and I don't have money. Mommy would give them money to go away. I'm a monster."

"Why did you eat your mother?" Arima sat on the ground in front of the little ghoul.

"Because I was hungry..." The ghoul answered sadly. "I know it's bad to eat. But, I do bad things and get angry if I don't. I loved mommy, but she wouldn't move when I called her. She just laid there... I didn't want to hurt mommy, but she smelled... I-I'm wrong! My aunt was right, I-I should have been killed! I-I'm not human, I'm a monster! A bad, bad monster!"

"Haise..." Arima watched the tiny ghoul cry into it's stuffed animal. He put his hand on the ghoul's fluffy black hair. It's Kagune snaked up and around his wrist.

"Why does it hurt to live daddy?" The ghoul sniffed. "Why do humans hate me? Why did mommy have to hide me? Am I that scary?"

"Haise..." Arima repeated and the ghoul looked up. "You're not a monster. You're a little ghoul that was saved by the CCG from becoming a monster. If you listen to us, humans won't hate you."

"Really?" The ghoul rubbed it's eye.

"Really." Arima gave him a gentle smile. "But, if you're bad, the doctors are going to have to punish you. Because we love you and want you to learn from your mistakes. As long as you are a good ghoul, we'll love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blue haired human was nice. They talked about different things, like Kaneki's favorite colour, what he like to do for fun, and animals he liked. Though it wasn't long before the human took him by the hand to the large black door. He was still scared of it and hid behind the human's leg well it opened. The human told him to go inside and the loud heavy door closed behind him.

He was alone in the room. He climbed up onto the bed and stared blankly at the white walls. He felt a little lost on what he should do now. It was like the cage at his aunt's, but this time there was no washer or dryer, not even the sound of the upstairs plumbing. Just him, in a quiet room.

He tentatively laid down as he felt a chill down his spine. He closed his eyes. It's been months since he slept in a bed. Maybe the CCG isn't as bad as his mom or uncle told him about.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo, Kaneki." Hide smiled warmly at the not so okay ghoul. "Pissed off Ui again?"

"H-he was..." Kaneki gasped as his ribs relocated. "... The one out of line..."

The half-ghoul was going through a rebellious adolescent period in his life, as the CCG puts it. More than a few times he turned on the investigators he worked with. It was so bad that he was muzzled during missions and wore a collar that would inject RC suppressants at a press of a button. Sometimes that wasn't enough and he was punished to the point of almost death by the CCG's torture.

In his mind, Kaneki hasn't done anything wrong. He would just get mad at how the human investigators were so disrespectful to the ghouls they killed. He knows that the ghouls are monsters that killed many people without remorse, but the investigators didn't need to stoop to their level. Ghouls kill because that's what they do, humans are to defend themselves, that's why the CCG was created.

Recently Koori Ui was in charge of handling Kaneki. Arima was away in Germany for some kind of special training and Kaneki can't leave Japan's CCG branch. Ui, despised the half-ghoul. Mostly because he felt Arima spoiled him too much. The half-ghoul would track down the target, then wait until the investigation crew showed up and exterminated the target. Kaneki was no longer the tiny ghoul Arima would carry around in his arms like a delicate baby. He could lift vehicles ten times his size with ease, and jump almost two stories tall. His very nature being a Rinkaku is destructive as acrobatic. He could be so much more of a weapon, then just an excellent tracker. So Ui would go out of his way to agitate the half-ghoul, to make him more aggressive. Usually in the form of causing unneeded pain on cornered targets and telling Kaneki to do something about it if he hated seeing his own kind in pain. After which, the half-ghoul would be punished for being aggressive towards humans.

Kaneki had been to the torture chair so many times, his hair turned from raven black, to a snowy white. His nails blackened and he picked up a nervous tick of crack/breaking his knuckles when stressed or angry. He didn't trust humans as much as he did. Shying away from scientists that had taken care of him since he was little, even bluffing attacks with aggressive growling when a human he didn't know approached him. The only ones he would tolerate was Akira and her squad, as they were part of an experimental surgery that gave them Kagunes. Other than that, he only was comfortable when Hide was around.

"You shouldn't react to what the humans say or do, man." Hide yawned. "It's easier to go with the flow of things, you know?"

"Heh..." Kaneki painfully sat up and looked at Hide with his remaining eye as the other slowly grew back. "You say that, Patches, but I hear you piss off Juuzou every time he takes you out."

"Dude, Juuzou is a little kid." Hide huffed. "... Well, he's older, but still a kid. He definitely has a screw loose somewhere. Most of the time it's me trying to keep him focused on the mission with Mr. Shinohara. Lately it's only been me trying to control him. Do you know how awkward it is for a ghoul wearing a dog collar and a leash, to be apologizing for his master's behavior to a human police officer? Most of the time they are too scared or they are confused that you can talk..."

"A ghoul trying to control a human, would be funny to see." Kaneki chuckled. "Though, sometimes I wonder if we aren't the fucked up ones... All humans seem to be a bit screwy in the head."

"Don't be so hard on them Kaneki." Hide smiled. "Just remember your dad's going to be home in a few weeks. Ui will stop being a bully then and everything will be normal, again."

"Hmm... I guess..." Kaneki sighed. "Do you want to share my stew today? I'm going to get extra, because of Tokage going overboard again."

"Sure, I'll bite." Hide nodded walking ahead. "I'm sure you wouldn't be as cute, if they turned you into a pig."

"A pig?" Kaneki caught up to him. "Just because I ate that one ghoul-"

"Dude, you ate over fiftey ghouls in that raid!" Hide reminded him. "Then you were complaining you were still hungry. Akira had to hit you with a RC bullet to make you stop. Admit it, you're a binge-eater."

"I will not, and am not!" Kaneki shook his head. "And you can't prove it!"

"Hmm? I bet if Ui didn't muzzle you, you'd wouldn't be so lean." Hide poked his belly. "Poor Arima, would come home to see his son suddenly going onki onki."

"I'm not a piggy!" Kaneki was now flustered at his friend's teasing. "I you don't want any, then, then, I'll just eat it all myself!"

"You're just proving my point!" Hide ran after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two ghouls showed up to the dinner area. It wasn't unusual for both of them to appear. Even though the two RC types are normally fed at different times of the month. The Binkaku would sit with the Rinkaku, despite other Rinkaku glaring. Likewise the Rinkaku would sit with the Binkaku, whenever possible.

"12-38." The scientist at the counter greeted the Rinkaku. "I've been told you've already seen the correctionalist."

"..." The Rinkaku wasn't even paying attention. It was distracted by another Rinkaku out on the floor. "Grrr..."

"Kaneki." The Binkaku nudged it. "The human is talking to you."

"Huh?" The Rinkaku turned around. "What?"

"12-38, I hope you're not planning to fight 12-45 0r 12-23 again." The scientist put the pink and red stew onto a tray. "I'm sure Mr. Tokage would be glad to sharpen you a little more."

"Yamamori and Neki are are assholes." The Rinkaku growled. "I make no promises."

"And you also know the rules." The scientist sighed. "7-47, please restrain your friend. Also, try to be respectful if you insist on accompanying 12-38."

"Don't worry doc." The Binkaku smiled. "I don't have any problems with Rinkaku, I definitely don't want to get in a fight with them either. It'll be a waste of energy and everyone's time."

"Hey, Neki!" The Rinkaku suddenly yelled after picking up the tray. "You got a fucking problem with me?! What did you fucking call me?! I'll shove this Arima-damned tray so far up your ass, you'll be choking on it!"

"I-I'm just..." The Binkaku backed from the counter and chased after the Rinkaku, who was hell bent on starting a fight. "Kaneki! That's enough! Great now he's crying! Kaneki, I told you to stop! I don't care if he has twenty-four bones left! He's had enough!"

The scientist just sighed as he pushed the emergency lock-down switch.


	7. Chapter 7

"... Haise..." Arima looked through a window at the pathetic ghoul that was now chained in an isolation cell. 

The Rinkaku had been a problem for weeks and it just escalated as soon as it's Kakuja started to develope. Bouts of screaming, attacking personal, and other ghouls resulted in the CCG restraining it under heavy lock-down. It's Kakuja shell developed to the point that both RC gas and bullets became ineffective. It was if the mask that formed adapted to filtering out the air the ghoul breathed and the scaly shell was stronger than a dragon skin vest. Even the torturer could no longer damage the ghoul, as it would curl into an air-tight ball.

"Kill... K-Kill... Kill kill kill killkillkill!" The ghoul charged the glass and the quinque steel chain barely stopped it's charge. The ghoul snarled and hissed in fury as it turned focus to pulling on the chain. It was like a dog unused to a collar and trying to claw it off it's neck.

"... How, could this happen?" The Shinigami sighed running his hand through his snowy hair. "He was fine when I left. I was gone for about two months and he's worse then a stray from the twenty-fourth ward..."

"Beats me." Ui shrugged tapping his cigarette on the tray. "It failed is all. Ghouls can't be controlled like dogs, Arima. It was bound to snap. No loss though, it was bloody useless on the battlefield anyway."

"I don't understand it though." Arima crossed his arms and leaned on the desk before the window. "Haise is the best tracker we had on the program and the easiest to work with. Did he need me that much to keep him under control? Even Patchi, hasn't acted up like this and he's a year older then Haise."

"7-47, was raised by Juuzou." Ui puffed his smoke. "That ghoul wasn't babied, even now it controls that kid more than Juuzou controls it. Like some twisted role reversal or some shit."

"I haven't babied, Haise..." Arima thought. "Have I? He's always been fairly shy around new people..."

"Look, what I'm saying Arima, is 12-38 can no longer be controlled." Ui sighed. "I don't know if it's because 12-38 is in heat, or because it's a incomplete Kakuja, or Rinkaku just are just naturally stupid, or all of the above. The fact of the matter is if 12-38 can't pull itself together and smarten up, head office is going to put it down... Somehow. At this rate we aren't even sure we can kill it, outside of starving it."

"Haise is my responsibility." Arima straightened up and headed to the door. "I will fix this..."

"I doubt it..." Ui blew a final puff of smoke, before crushing it in the ash tray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is Kaneki okay?" Hide asked Arima who stopped to talk to him in the medical room. He was trusted enough to not be restrained well being checked over.

"Haise is fine for now." Arima replied. "I just want to know what happened for him to be restrained like that."

"Oh, well..." Hide looked at the ground sadly. "He was feeling pretty, uh, how should I put it? Unsure? Worried? I don't know, Kaneki was just different when you left. He didn't eat for a few weeks, then I heard he attacked a small human in an accident... Then they muzzled him and permanently put him with Ui's team. After that he just wouldn't stop getting into fights and he became very angry at any human that would go near him... Then he started to grow those purple scales... Is he sick?"

"No, the scales are because he mutated into a Kakuja." Arima shook his head. "What is this about an accident?"

"Well, Juuzou told me that Kaneki went nuts and attacked a little girl human on the street, in broad daylight." Hide shrugged. "But, Kaneki said that he saved the human. She was being hunted by another ghoul and was about to be snatched. He said the human had been lured by the ghoul away from her mother and could hear her mother calling out. Since Akira just tied him to a fence post outside the coffee shop she took the Quinx to, he decided to save the human. He broke his leash off the fence and ran to the little human. He used his Kagune to scare off the ghoul and picked the human up. But, Akira shot him before he could return the little human to her mother. He was quite scared, and after Tokage punished him, he wouldn't stop blaming himself for the human being in danger."

"Did anyone ask him what happened?" Arima asked. "Before being punished?"

"Not that I know of." Hide stood up and put his white t-shirt on. "Word with the others, is Akira was either so shocked he attacked a human, she just let the containment crew deal with him, or someone from Ui's squad told everyone that Rinkaku are pathological liars. I think that's rude to think of someone, though. I could just be my RC Typing making fun of them again. I'm sure the Rinkaku would say different."

"I see." Arima nodded. "Is there anything else you, know? I value Haise's life and don't want anything... Rash, be done against him..."

"I love Kaneki just as much, Mr. Arima." Hide scratched his cheek. "He's my best friend and tells me everything he keeps secret from you humans... I'll just share this, he doesn't trust humans. Not anymore. Your kind has hurt and confused him too much. He's frightened, Mr. Arima. He thinks every human... No every human and ghoul, just want's to hurt him. He feels alone."

"7-47." One of the doctors waved Hide over. "We need to do an oral exam."

"Mr. Arima." Hide sighed and gave a small smile. "Please don't let them kill Kaneki. He hasn't had the best life, but he doesn't deserve a lame death. If anything I think he'd prefer to go well in service over being starved in a cage."

"I'll keep that in mind..." Arima hummed, as Hide joined the doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

This was insufferable! Kaneki just had it with everything. With humans, ghouls, even life itself. The voices from his childhood had returned, even louder. He was worthless. A monster. It seemed that death was too good of a mercy for a horrible creature he was. But, not too good for those around him...

This started a week before Arima had returned to Japan. Kaneki was excited to be finally off Ui's team. His mind was on the verge of collapse. He was noticing a purple substance started to leak or ooze out of his face and back. Another thing a monster like him apparently just does, he had thought of asking Hide, then decided against it. He was more of a freak then anyone else in containment, and some harding purple paste isn't something he wanted yelled across the room, because Hide thought it was awesome or something.

He was so stressed out, he was having trouble keeping his Kagune under control. The CCG now required him to wear a straight-jacket when he left his cell. He felt embarrassed and humiliated. Hide tired to be supportive, but even then his own mind found ways to twist his best friend's words into lies. He didn't hate Hide like the others, he hated himself the more his brain warped him into a weasel... Maybe he was just a snake, that grew too big for it's cage?

Whatever the problem truly was, he knew that he didn't belong with the humans anymore. As for ghouls, they can all burn in the hell fire they CCG tried to use against him. Humans and ghouls were no different to him now. Just pigs that fight over slop and role in their own filth. Intelligent, but dirty and trapped livestock by the end of the day. He wanted to leave this pen, he wanted to be free of the judgement, he wanted to make his own decisions for once and not be punished for them.

Kaneki could see that liar of a human, he once dared to call dad. He pissed him off. Why did he save him all those years ago? Why did he bring him to the CCG? Why did he pretend to love him? Why did he have to leave him?

Kaneki was angry and confused about his whole life. Being lied to over and over again. He tried so hard to be this "good ghoul" that the humans wanted. At first it was out of fear he obeyed, then it was out of what he stupidly thought was love.

When he saw that bastard human, coldly staring at him through that window, he wanted him dead. He was the cause of this inner turmoil, if only he killed him when he was five. The world doesn't need a monster, but now it was that humans fault there was one. And Kaneki despised that.

The humans eventually left him to rot in that padded room. Uncaring for his pain, typical. If they were not going to remove him. He'll remove himself and anyone who stands in his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All personnel to safe room lock-down!" Sirens were bellowing throughout the facility. "Containment beach in sector 12 Alpha! Do not panic! Please wait for further instruction, thank-you! This is not a drill!"

It was a mess. The power shut-down to emergency back ups. Ghouls outside of their cells were shocked unconscious, personal were running around trying to get to safety. Whatever had happened, the main power was cut off, and the video feed from sector 12 was temporarily down.

Arima, along with a few other officers were sent to the sector to see what has happened.

Sector 12 was were the CCG contained it's Rinkaku for the tracking program. A containment breach could only happen if a Rinkaku forced it's collar off and got out of it's cell after it was locked down. As violent as Rinkaku can be, the sector was re-enforced with 12 meter thick quinque steel walls and multiple heavy lock down doors. Most of which were now damaged or stuck open.

"Dear god..." One of the containment officers gasped walking into the main office. It was dark and the red light of the emergency lights made it look like a space horror film. Computers were smashed and sparking. A few screens flickering, trying to display the warnings. It was extremely quiet a side from the sound of dripping and a quiet groan.

The team activated their flash-lights and explored the room. The floor was slick and one or two officers slipped a few times. Arima stopped at a body that was torn in half. The woman was still struggling to breathe.

"12... 12-38..." She coughed. "M-must... Stop... C-cra..."

"... Haise..." Arima whispered as the women ceased and he started to type on the panel bedside her body. The lights flickered as the power was restored.

"Ahhh!" An officer screamed as they looked up. Bodies of the staff that once worked in the lab were strung from the roof with cables from the equipment. Blood and guts were falling off of them. Their eye-lids ripped out so they stared in horror back. "Oh god, oh god..."

"Containment Crew 15, report." The radio crackled. "The video feed is still down."

"Rinkaku 12-38, has escaped heavy containment." Arima responded still going through the computer. "Sector 12 staff and ghouls are now declared dead. I request that joining sectors 11 and 13 also be locked down and sealed immediately."

"12-38? Haise?!" The radio responded in surprise. "Arima are you sure?!"

"Affirmative." Arima reactivated the security cameras. What faced the crew were halls with the dead decorating them. A struggling scientist that died a few seconds later. Then the final camera showed the omius culprit staring at the camera through it's mask. It broke the buckles retraining it's arms on the straight jacket. A buckle hit and cracked the lens. "Lock down all bridges now!"

Arima grabbed his quinque and hopped over a console, before running full speed out of the room. He charged down the hall. The ghoul had made it to the exit of sector 12 without notice, and would have simply need to bust and rewired the scanner to escape farther into the facility. If the ghoul was smart enough to escape in the first place, it was definitely smart enough to get around Cochlea's lock downs. Arima, just hope that the ghoul would be slowed down.

He heard the ghoul's scream, it was mixed in a deranged laugh as the crush of metal scraped through the hall. The ghoul had gotten to the connecting bridges. Arima just got onto the main bridge to see the purple Kagune, behind the ghoul drop to a lower bridge. The ghoul jumped and crawled, as it laughed. It broke into a control room and began attacking the personal inside.

"Haise!" Arima yelled getting to the room. 

The ghoul smashed a scientist head into a console stopping the over head containment door just before it closed outside. The ghoul looked at him dead in the eyes, before jumping out the window and climbing up the middle structure of Cochlea and out the stalled lock down door. Then the thick door slammed shut.

"12-38..." Arima sighed into his radio as he looked over the damage the ghoul did. "Has escaped."

"Operation Tokyo Centipede Extermination, is now in effect." The speakers announced as the sirens quieted.


End file.
